


Forgive Me

by littleartemis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loz survives the final battle with Cloud, being reborn in the chapel like his brother. When Tifa finds him, things get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

It felt weird. As if he was swimming. No sound, only water rushing by his ears. But he knew it couldn’t be true. He was dead, wasn’t he? The only answer was to open his eyes, see where he was, but the felt so heavy. His body felt numb, and it felt like it weighed a tone at the same time. There was nothing he could think of to do that would world.

As a breath entered his nose, he could smell flowers. Like the ones in the chapel where he’d met the lady. Didn’t know her name, only that she was a good fighter, and that’s what he liked about her. Only wished he could have seen her one last time before dying. For a long time after meeting her, he could still feel the sting of where she’d kicked him in the face. The bruises from the battle lasted on his body till his death, serving as a reminder of the wild chocobo he’d met for a fleeting few minutes in that chapel. If it weren’t for his mission, he’d have taken her with him and not the little girl.  
He wanted to know more about her, hold her, and tell her he was sorry. And oh how he was sorry. Hearing her call the girls name left an ache in his heart that he couldn’t fix. Even when he released her after Kadaj’s speech to let her run away, hoping she’d find her way out of the forest. He didn’t know Cloud was on his way, didn’t see Kadaj using the children as a barrier, didn’t see the little girl running for her friend. The children were lucky enough that Cloud slid to avoid them.

After that, he didn’t see the little girl again. While he felt sad about it, he knew she would be better. After watching his brother run off with the red thing into the tree’s to where she’d been hiding, he knew she would be safe. It was enough to put his mind at ease, and focus more on the mesmerized children before, and his other brothers.

Seeing her again in the city again, though a brief glimpse, was enough to catch him off guard. Though with Yazoo’s scolding, he was quick to focus on the annoyances before him again. The long haired brother had told him to get his mind off the woman, and back onto mother, but he could not. They just didn’t understand. He didn’t even understand this feeling, like he’d eaten butterflies. When he talked to the little girl in secret about it, she said it was love. That he was in love with…Miss Tifa, she called her.

All these thought’s running through his head as he tried to force his body to move, eyes to open. It was soothing, the feeling of floating in water, but he wanted to know where it was coming from. Certainly he couldn’t be alive. He could remember his death clearly; Kadaj’s death, Cloud rushing at them, the glowing materia, the explosion, everything. All of it ending in nothing. Pure sweet nothingness and a voice. A beautiful, melodious voice telling him thing’s he couldn’t quite remember.

Finally, able to move, he rolled a little, his head connecting with something…ground. The water was coming into his mouth, burning his airways, and lungs as he breathed as he moved his arms, pushing himself out of the pool. Weakly, his eyes fluttered open, wincing as he felt the liquids pour from his ears, down his leather suit. Coughing, he pulled himself onto the dirt, ignoring the smell of flowers polluting his senses.

He barely noticed the stifled gasp of someone nearby, or the rushed footsteps. Not even how the feet were close, within sight. His only focus was on how his current location was familiar, and how he felt alive. Even when he shouldn’t be, he was alive. The hand on his shoulder, moving him onto his back, and the blue-brown eyes looking into his green one assured him of his life. Though the owner of those eyes made him wonder if he was in the life stream, and he was living out one of his life’s wishes. Suddenly, he rolled over into her, coughing up some more of the liquid within him, hand fisted before him as he released it all.

The hand was on his back, rubbing in reassuring circles, patting him lightly as it tried to work him through the pain. The numb feeling was slowly fading, leaving him only with excruciating pain that wouldn’t go away just as easily. Clutching his stomach, he felt the last dry heaves leave him, before rolling back onto his back to look into his angel’s eyes. They stared into his with concern, the hand with was previously on his back, now on his stomach shyly feeling for his heartbeat. It rose with his breaths, neither really paying attention to it.

Swallowing, he wanted to speak, but felt nothing escape him as he opened his mouth. Only soft gasps of breath left him as her fingers gently touched his lips, silently telling him not to say a word. Shaking her head, she ignored the strands of hair falling into her face as she ran her other hand through his hair, “shh, rest. You need some time to heal.” Her words were soft, not a harsh tone in them. “I’ll get Cloud; he can help me move you back to Seventh Heaven.” She moved to get up, but was stopped as he quickly grabbed her arm, making a small noise of protest.

“No! Please, don’t go.” It was a small whine, eyes pleadingly looking into hers before shying away. “I don’t want you to leave. Please, just stay till I can walk on my own…” Tears were threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes, fearing what she would say next. Call him weak and silly maybe? His brothers did that enough. Loz just didn’t like to be alone; the world was a scary place when you were alone.

“Okay. He’ll probably come here on his own anyway.” Smiling reassuringly, she sat down next to him, laughing at his startled look. Fingers sliding through his hair, she sighed. “But we don’t know how long that will be. If it takes too long, I am going for him, okay big boy?”

Loz nodded, blushing, before realizing what she called him. She didn’t know his name. “My name’s Loz…” He mumbled, staring up at the torn ceiling. As she looked at him questioningly, he repeated his statement. “You called me ‘big boy’, my name is Loz.”

“Okay then, Loz.” She laughed, “I will have to leave you if it gets too late. Okay?”

Nodding again, he snuggled up close to her shyly, wondering if she would push him away. But when she accepted it, he blushed harder, burying his face into some of the thigh close to him. She let out a soft squeak, before laughing, holding him close to her. “I used to think you were so scary,” her words made him tense, heart racing. “But seeing you like this…reminds me that you’re actually almost like me or Cloud. You were just…misguided.”

The hands holding her to him tightened their grip, making her gasp as the tears fell from his eyes, soaking her skin. When she pulled him close, he sobbed loudly, clinging to her like a child. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” he pulled himself to his knees, startling her, and buried his face in her neck, hugging her desperately. “I didn’t know things would turn out like this, I swear I didn’t…Kadaj said things would be different, he swore to Yazoo and me they would be.” Sniffling, he refused to pull away, even with the tugging she was doing on his jacket.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, kissing the side of his head. “Now let me go. You might hurt yourself…”

“I’m more worried about you...” Muttering, he breathed in her scent, wondering how fast he could run away in his current state. He was sure he was either scaring her, or annoying her. And knowing Cloud was going to come soon, he felt uneasy being there. Brother was going to hurt him for sure. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes, uncertainly trying to stand up. As he fell to his knees again, he felt strong arms hold him, keeping him steady.

A gently hand went through his hair, and he tried to hold back the tears again. “Hey, calm down.” She spoke softly. “You don’t need to force yourself, especially so early. Just rest for a bit, you’ll be fine enough soon. Putting strain on your wounds is not a good idea.” Tapping him teasingly on the head, she laughed lightly at his pouting. “Seriously, just sit, and pull yourself together.”

“How can you not hate me?” He choked out, knowing full well he hated himself. All the pain he and his brothers caused…

“Seeing you like this brings out a little sympathy in me. Though, fully forgiving you is going to take a while. I’m merely saying there’s a logical reason. Not that you had to do it.” She admitted, running a hand through her own hair, letting out a deep sigh. “It’ll take time for me to fully forgive you.”

Nodding in understanding, he played with some strands of hair, kissing her forehead. “I understand,” wrapping his arms around her, he held her close, breathing deeply at the feeling of having his angel in his arms.

“Just don’t do something like that again…” Her soft words startled him.

“I promise.” Smiling, he sat back; shaking some stray hairs form his eyes. “Don’t need to anyway. What else is there to fight for?”

“Money, power, hate…” Her serious look made him wince.

“I might be an idiot, but I’m not that stupid.” He rolled his eyes, cocking an eyebrow when she giggled.

“Are you calling Rufus Shinra an idiot?”

“Maybe.” Loz snorted. “He certainly seemed like one when Kadaj was talking to him.”

“Perhaps. Or maybe he’s just cautious.”

“Admit it. He’s an idiot. So is the red haired guy.”

Just laughing, Tifa pressed her forehead against his, startled as he rubbed his nose against hers. “I really like you, y’know.” His voice was hushed, uncertain, as his breath ghosted over her lips. “I’ve liked you since I met you…” Face burning up; he brushed his lips against hers, kissing her gently, and hands going up to run through her hair. The soft strands falling through his fingers like a waterfall, not a single tangle to be found.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes as they fluttered open, a delicate blush coating her cheeks. Her smalls flew up to touch her lips as she looked from them, to him, not a single word coming from her. Some small noised erupted from her throat, but that was all as she sat back, stuck in a state of shock. When he nervously pulled away, she grabbed his arm, pulling him in closer, nose to nose as she looked determinedly into his eyes. “Guess it’s about time I got over Cloud…” She purred, pulling the clone in for another kiss, her tongue running against his lips, begging for entrance.

Practically pulling him into her lap, she almost laughed as he gasped, giving her exploring tongue something to explore. His strong hands flew to her shoulders, eye closing as a small moan escaped him. “Tifa,” he gasped, pulling away to breathe.

“Mmm, like?” She purred, fingers dancing up his chest.

“Just one question…do you like me?” Pleading eyes looked up at her, begging almost, as he rolled off her. Sitting there, he chewed his lip, running his fingers through the dirt.

For a moment, she just watched him, making him nervous of her answer, until finally she said, “yes.” A small sigh, as she climbed into his lap, then, “I like you. It’ll take a while to see if its love, but I do like you.”

Smiling, he pulled her in again for a heated kiss, his tongue intertwining with hers now as he battled with her. Her arms moved up to wrap about his neck, holding him close as his slid down, grazing her breasts, before they rested on her hips.

Out of breath, they pulled away, gasping for air, before he buried his face in her neck, sucking on the bare skin he found. Encouraged by her small whimpers, his hands moved up to grasp her breasts through the leather vest, kneading them forcefully, a small playful growl brushing past her ears. In retaliation, she began unzipping his jacket, fingers dancing alone the skin it exposed. She would have kissed it, but with Loz where he was, it was a bit difficult. Letting out a small grunt, she pushed him off and onto his back, careful that he didn’t fall into the pond, attacking his chest with desperation.

Fully unzipping it, she listened to his grunts as he tried to push her off. “Need to undress you first.” He almost whined out.

“Hold on cowboy, I’m not done yet.” Laughing, she pushed it out of the way, nipping lightly at a nipple within view. As he moaned, she moved down, kissing her way down to the small trail of hair above his pants. Running her fingers along the rough, coarse strands, she used her teeth to undo the button, and zipper, glancing at Loz who groaned, eyes rolling back into his head at the sight.

Once down, she smirked at the sight of his stiff length. “No underwear?” She chuckled, reaching in to pull the thick shaft out of its confines. When he only groaned as a reply, she laughed harder, kissing the tip of his cock. Tongue running along the leaking slit, dipping in for some of the salty liquid he was providing for her.

Slowly, she slipped the mushroom shaped head into her mouth, suckling on what she had in her. Treating it as if it were a lollipop, she bobbed her head up and down, tongue running along velvety skin. Only a small part of it would fit in her mouth without making her gag, but seemed to be enough to make him groan and buck in ecstasy. Hand’s wrapped around the massive prick, she pumped up and down, and purring as more of the sticky substance erupted from the tip. Though not enough to qualify as an orgasm, she still felt proud of herself.

Tugging his pants down to his knees, she grabbed the leathery sac between his legs, gently rolling the balls in her hand. The other continued to manipulate his cock, watching him arch and moan in pleasure. Dipping in, she nipped at some of the skin, listening to his gasps and whimpers, which were music to her ears.

Sucking one into her mouth, she listened as a strangled cry escaped his mouth. Not knowing what happened, she pulled back, to be greeted by a face full of come. Blinking, she cocked an eyebrow as he shyly panted, blushing at the look of her. The semen dripped down her face, landing on her breasts. Scooping some of it up with her fingers, she shoveled it into her mouth, listening to his moans as she cleaned her fingers of the sticky substance.

Sitting up, he pulled her close, kissing her, tongue diving in to get a taste of himself from her own lips. Moaning, she felt herself being pushed back onto the ground, hands moving to her vest, unzipping it. As it was pushed to the side, she then felt her tank top being moved up, revealing her bra encased breasts to the cool air. He gasped at the sight of the glistening mounds, hands dipping in to pull them out of their confines.

Moving in close, he pulled a nipple into his mouth, gently suckling on the sensitive nub of flesh. Encouraged by her moans, he used his hands to remove her apron and shorts, stroking her through her underwear. Small whimpers escaped her as she felt his fingers move past her underwear, running along her wet pussy lips, entangling in her coarse hairs. “You feel so nice, Tifa…” He murmured in her ear, fingers finding the delicate nub, and stroking it, making her buck beneath him.

Shimmying down her body, he tugged down her soaking panties, staring at the glistening cunt before him. Holding back a groan of his own, he buried his face between her legs, breathing in her unique scent. Flicking his tongue out, he winced at the slightly bitter taste, before continuing on, finding her clit once more. Parting her lips as much as he could, he ran his tongue roughly along the sensitive bud, listening to her moans, feeling her body quake beneath him.

She grasped her bouncing breasts, tweaking the nipples as they jiggled. Pulling one up to her mouth, she suckled on the nipple, stifling a cry escaping her. He’d taken the nub between his teeth, gently, and was now sucking fervently on it.

Bucking, she whimpered as he slid two large fingers into her dripping hole, scissoring them within her. Nose buried in her hair, he held her hips down with his free hand, tongue working desperately on her clit. He wanted to show her as much pleasure as she has shown him. Listening to her, he moaned himself as his fingers became soaked in her fluids, the sound vibrating on her, bringing her to climax.

Arching, she came on his fingers, laying back, panting, and chest heaving with her orgasm. Releasing her tits, she looked down at him as he cleaned his fingers, before diving in once more to clean her up. Once done, he pulled back, licking his own lips happily, like a cat after drinking milk. Getting a devilish look in his eye, he made a roll over gesture.

“Roll over, Tifa.” He ordered in a cat-like purr. Obeying, a curious look on her face, she gasped as what he was about to do hit her. Or rather, entered her. Slowly, his thick rod pushed in, claiming her cunt as his.

Groaning, she backed into it, ignoring the pain of being stretched. She’d done it before, but gods was he big. Not that long, but more than made up for it in thickness. A low groan escaped her lips as he was fully within her, not moving so she could adjust to the feeling.

Fingers digging into the dirt before her, she purred as he buried his face in her neck, hands moving from her hips, to her breasts, kneading them, and pinching her hard nipples. Slowly, at first, he began moving, length driving into her at a decent pace, until she moaned “faster”, followed soon by “harder”. He then began pounding roughly into her slick cunt, hands squeezing her breasts roughly as he bit her neck. She arched beneath him, moving back into his thrusts passionately, one hand moving down to stroke her clit, and his cock. Face falling into the dirt; she continued to moan as he went back to toying with her nipples, fucking her almost like a dog now.

Legs on either side of her, his hips moved frantically, drawing noises she’d never even heard before out of her. She felt like a dirty whore, and somehow it felt good. Then again, it must have just been his size that made her feel this way, or how his hips were amazing. With one more plunge, she cried out, arching her back fully, feeling his seed pour into her.

Collapsing on the dirt, she listened to his pants as he fell atop her, still buried within her. It was only when he heard a stifled squeak of “Tifa?” Did either of them realize they had a visitor.

Rolling off her, Loz grunted at the sight of Cloud, wide eyed, and staring at them. One eye brow cocked, he ignored his brother, standing and looking for something to clean himself and Tifa up.

Blushing madly, Tifa sat up, modestly cleaning her clothes up. She tucked her breasts back into her bra, and pulled her top half back together. “Go back to the house Cloud. I’ll meet you there.” Was all she said as Loz came back, offering her some towels. Limp cock still out, in full view for his blond brother.

The small man swallowed, still staring at them. He didn’t move until Loz growled at him. “She told you to leave.” At that, he turned and ran, ignoring Loz’s sniggers.

Smiling, Tifa took the towels from him, cleaning herself up. Tugging him down to eye level, she purred, “y’know, I think I do love you now…”

Giving her his own smile, he nuzzled her. “And I think I remember why I was sent back…to make my angel happy.”


End file.
